


Beautiful Sacrilege

by Aurlana



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sort of Implied - Freeform, The poor statue of andraste, but everyone is consenting and happy so there's that, face fucking, naughty chantry boys, sacramental oil as lube, serious sacrilege is going on here, sex in the Chantry, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/pseuds/Aurlana
Summary: Sebastian's envoy has arrived at Skyhold.Cullen isveryhappy to see him.





	Beautiful Sacrilege

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cullenlovesmen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cullenlovesmen/gifts), [McLavellan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McLavellan/gifts).

> I originally intended for this to be a part of the 2019 fic-or-treat exchange; my little olive branch for creating so much Cullistair for a known Culbastian supporter. ;) But since I never managed to write the holiday into it and I honestly just wanted to give it as a gift to the two people I knew would appreciate it most, I decided to leave it as the stand-alone smutfest that it is.  
(I hope you lovelies don't mind sharing) ;) 
> 
> Please mind the tags, but enjoy!

* * *

**Beautiful Sacrilege **

* * *

Prince Sebastian Vael’s envoy from Starkhaven arrived at Skyhold in the middle of the night. They were quietly shown to their rooms and Sebastian was informed that his audience with the Inquisitor would have to be postponed as she and the Warden were scheduled to leave first thing in the morning on urgent business. A little disappointed, Sebastian managed to wrangle a few hours sleep before his daily devotionals called to him. 

After attending to his morning needs, he bathed quickly and made his way over to the small chantry off the Inquisitor’s garden. He’d made many trips to Skyhold since the Inquisition’s inception, and looked forward to the peacefulness of his morning prayers before arranging to meet with the remaining advisors.

Pressing the door open on silent, well oiled hinges, Sebastian paused at the sight that greeted him. Cullen Rutherford, Commander of the Inquisitions army was kneeling before the statue of Andraste looking far more delicious than anyone had the right to look. He wore only thin brown breeches and a simple tunic but his blond curls were meticulously straightened in the manner he preferred since Kirkwall. With hands clasped together before him and head bowed in supplication, Cullen murmured verses from the chant of light.

He was beautiful and fierce, and _ \--Maker help him-- _ Sebastian couldn’t wait to get his hands on him. 

Running a hand down the front of his kilt, he gave his _ very _ interested cock a firm squeeze to tide it over. Clearing his throat, he took a step forward just as Cullen stood and spun, reaching for the sword that, no doubt, usually hung at his hip, but was absent this morning. 

The alertness and confusion on his brow was quickly replaced by a beatific smile. “‘Bastian!” he breathed out in exultation. 

“I’d forgotten how incredible you look on your knees,” Sebastian said, closing the distance between them. “I came here seeking guidance this morning, and perhaps a little strength knowing that you and I would be required to put on airs during our meetings later, but I see now the Maker has other plans for me.” 

Cullen moaned into their heated kiss. “Maker’s breath, but it’s good to see you. I didn’t think your envoy was scheduled to arrive until next week.”

Sebastian shrugged. “I may have misled the truth of our arrival date by just a bit. I wanted to surprise you.” He cupped Cullen’s cheek, stroking it with his thumb. “I hope you don’t mind. Though, when I arrived, the steward informed me that Alistair and the Inquisitor were leaving this morning…” He grinned. “Looks like I get you all to myself until he gets back.” 

Cullen spared a quick glance over Sebastian’s shoulder toward the door, probably checking to make sure it was secured, then with a wink and an evil smirk, fell to his knees and began to lift Sebastian’s kilt. “You were saying something about enjoying me on my knees?” Cullen tucked the bottom of Sebastian’s kilt into his belt and licked a broad stripe up the length of his shaft.

Sebastian leaned forward, bracing his hands on the statue’s breasts as Cullen wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and slowly engulfed his length. “Fuck, Cullen. Here? In the chantry?”

Cullen smiled up at him, stroking Sebastian’s cock with his hand while he spoke, “You want me to fuck you here at the feet of Andraste? Why, Brother ‘Bastian… you’ve grown bolder since we last had the pleasure of each other’s company. Though, before we get to that part, I’d love to taste you more. It’s been far too long, my love.” 

Removing one hand from the statue, Sebastian gripped Cullen’s hair and guided his cock back into that welcoming mouth. “When you talk so sweetly, there is nothing I wouldn’t give to you,” he whispered, reverently.

Tightening his grip, he thrust slowly at first until Cullen’s jaw adjusted and relaxed around him. Then Sebastian began to move his hips in earnest. Head thrown back with pleasure, he was only a little surprised when Cullen's fingers began to explore between his cheeks, already slicked up and wet. With a throaty moan, Sebastian adjusted his stance to allow for better access, never stilling his hips. “Sweet Blessed Maker, you are fucking amazing,” Sebastian panted as one finger slid inside him and was quickly joined by another. “Cullen, please,” he begged as his balls started to draw up tight. He had no idea what he was begging for, but he trusted that whatever it was, Cullen knew, and would absolutely give him what he needed. 

Right on the edge of release, Cullen's hot mouth was suddenly gone as were the fingers filling him so deliciously. Then, just as suddenly, Cullen was kissing him, devouring him, making him his. 

“Your turn to kneel, my love,” Cullen whispered, bending Sebastian over the feet of the statue of their revered matron. In an effortless sequence of movements, Cullen freed his own cock, slicked it up, and slid home in one fluid stroke. 

All Sebastian could do was whimper at the blessed intrusion. He’d missed Cullen's hands gripping tightly to his hips and being completely filled by Cullen’s thick cock. With a silent prayer, he vowed not to wait so long before his next visit. 

“Do you know how many times I’ve dreamed of taking you at the altar?" Cullen asked. "Watching you perform your devotionals, wishing it was me you were worshiping?”

"Maker, yes," was all Sebastian was able to respond, but he needn't have worried. Cullen always took care of him in the best ways. 

The pace he set was both languid yet brutal. The litany of profanity and reverence that slipped effortlessly from Cullen's lips only fueled Sebastian’s fire. Gripping his cock, he stripped it once, twice before coming all over the statue’s feet. A few thrusts later, Cullen was shouting his name and stilling behind him. Sebastian couldn’t remember the last time he felt so debauched, so owned. And yet, Cullen didn't seem to be done with him. Still on their knees, Cullen pulled Sebastian upright, his back braced against Cullen’s chest. The kisses they shared over Sebastian’s shoulder, were sweet, sloppy, and oh so perfect. 

Sebastian chuckled. “I think, even for us, this is a new level of sacrilege.”

Cullen grinned. “I don’t know, I think using the sacramental oil to ease my way was a nice touch.” 

A slow clapping emerged from the doorway. “That…” Alistair cleared his throat, and started again, walking toward them, adjusting himself in his breeches. “That was the single hottest thing that I have ever witnessed.” He ran his fingers through Sebastian’s come on the statue and placed them in Cullen’s mouth, who dutifully cleaned them off and welcomed the deep kiss that followed. 

“I came to bid my farewell before I depart with the Inquisitor, but damn… now I’m not so sure that duty is more important than staying here with the two of you.” Alistair cupped Sebastian’s cheek. “I’ve missed you, please say you’ll still be here when I get back?” 

“Considering that I am here to meet with your Inquisitor, among other things, you can rest assured we will have plenty of time to reconnect upon your return.”

Cullen and Sebastian shared a look before Cullen said, “It will only be a few days, love. I promise not to wear him out in your absence.” 

Alistair grinned, swiping the bottle of sacramental oil from the dias. “This… was genius. I think I shall confiscate it for later.” He winked. “I’m going to have long lonely nights while you two are here keeping each other warm.” 

After Sebastian and Cullen cleaned themselves up and tucked each other away, the three of them shared a few more kisses and affectionate touches before Alistair bid his farewell. Sebastian gazed lovingly at Cullen. “I’m glad I got to see him before he left, I’ve missed you both so much.” 

“We’ve missed you too. But don’t worry, I’m sure you and I can think of a few things to do to pass the time until he gets back.”

Sebastian grinned. “I’m sure we can.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really/truly/honestly tried to write something that was ONLY Cullen and Sebastian. However, one night I was struck by the image of Alistair watching the whole thing and really enjoying it... so I just had to write him in (Cullistair is in my blood, I suppose). We can all speculate how they got together in the first place, but for now... this just works for them. (and now I'm kinda tempted to find out what happens when Alistair comes back from his mission with the Inquisitor - anyone else want to write that? Or shall I add it to my to do list once I survive NaNoWriMo this year?).


End file.
